


When Miracles Fail, Find Yourself A Savior

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mutants, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mutants instead of Zombies, all characters are darker due to circumstances, all characters that are currently alive are tagged, in which the name Saviors has a lot more meaning, some fluff will be here though, sort of a nuclear Apocalypse instead of Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: The world is dying. Rick understands that now and he's done what he can to keep those he loves alive and safe. But after accidentally wondering onto another group's turf, he realizes that it may very well be the end for them.Why does it matter though? At the rate the world is going, nothing, not humans, not mutations, not animals, not plants, nothing is going to survive. Rick thinks they need a miracle if the world has any hope of surviving but he stopped believing in miracles ages ago.Thankfully, it turns out what he needed wasn't a miracle but a savior.





	1. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how long this will be but I wanted to do something slightly different and see what would happen if the apocalypse happened only it was something other than zombies. Anyways, thanks for reading and enjoy :)

_When Rick had woken up from the coma, he’d been confused, weak. He hadn’t known what was going on, why no one was coming and the power was out. And then he’d managed to come out of his room and started seeing the rotting corpses, practically skeletons now. So many people that had seemingly just died on the spot…it was sickening, gut wrenching. He didn’t understand what was going on, why the world had seemingly gone silent._

_He’d stumbled outside, just trying to get home, get back to his family. His mind had focused on nothing else until a growl had broken through and caused Rick to turn his head. The eyeless face, stretched skin, bulbous size, distorted limbs, it all stared back at Rick and as saliva dripped from its canines, there was only one thing he could do in front of a monster._

_Rick Grimes screamed and the monster charged._

* * *

 

Rick no longer thought of his past actions as unsavory. He had once felt guilt, self-hatred, but not anymore. For a while, after realizing the world had gone to hell, that over half the human population was dead and that most animals had mutated into horrendous beasts and society had fallen, Rick had held faith in humanity, had believed that they could all come together and survive.

Now such thoughts were the furthest thing from his mind.

Ever since that day Morgan had saved him, their group had evolved and changed constantly. For a while, it had steadily grown, even flourished when they’d come to the prison. But then they’d come into contact with the Governor.

And then the plants had started to die.

And so much more than plants had died after that.

Rick had become more ruthless, more untrusting, but he’d had to! The world’s resources had been steadily shrinking for the past three years and Rick had quickly realized he couldn’t be a kind leader, couldn’t let people in, couldn’t create a community like before. There wasn’t enough food. There never was.

Oh how his community had dwindled until just his family remained. He sometimes thought that they were all that were keeping him human, keeping him from becoming just as mindless and bloodthirsty as the Muts that ruled the world.

And now all that was threatened again as they had apparently encroached upon someone else’s turf.

All forced to their knees in the dust of the graveyard, Rick wondered if this would be where it all ended. After all that he had sacrificed, even his god damn humanity, would it really just amount to this? All of them dying on their knees, their actions culminating to nothing? Maybe that was how the world would end, with one final person on their knees and starving to death.

So many people dead, friends, ex-friends, family members, and enemies. Rick had betrayed so much to keep the small group there, to keep them all alive. Him, Daryl, Carol, Michonne, Andrea, Tara, Carl, Sophia, Glenn, Maggie, Gabriel, Jesus, Aaron, Cyndie, and Judith. So many people dead and betrayed at different points to keep these people alive and now…

Now this was it.

* * *

 

_Rick had been having enough trouble with the issues between their group and the Governor’s, trying to resolve things before it escalated to violence. The morals of the two communities were clearly different, what with the cruel entertainment they subjected the Muts to, but then Hershel came up to him with even worse news._

_“There’s another section that’s not growing.”_

_“The farm area?” he asked him._

_He nodded. “More dead land.”_

_“It’s not some type of bug right? Some parasite that’s killing everything.”_

_“No it’s the land. Or the plants I guess. I don’t know what for sure though and nobody else has any better ideas.”_

_“Well we need to figure out a solution. Or get better hauls on our salvage runs,” said Rick. “Winter’s growing near and we don’t have enough stored away for everyone to survive it.”_

_“Believe me. I know Rick. I know,” sighed Hershel._

* * *

 

But the plants hadn’t gotten better and now they called things like forests graveyards because it was honestly more accurate now. Dead trees standing like headstones against the sandy earth.

Maybe it was all for nothing. Perhaps they had been meant to die here. After all, that’s what the rest of the world was doing. Even the group of Muts they came across seemed fewer than before.

The sound of a hand-the man’s name was Simon Rick vaguely remembered-hitting the RV door was heard, and Rick finally focused back on his surroundings and looked up. As the door opened and the whistling was heard, Rick saw himself walk out that door.

Not literally of course. He hadn’t quite gone that crazy. But he saw a man that had clearly killed and sacrificed just as many people as Rick had. It was a man that had thrown away his humanity only he didn’t have a family that remained as the last wall between him and madness.

Rick knew they were dead, they had to be. Just staring at the baseball bat swinging from the man’s hand, covered in barbed wire and looking like it was practically made to pop skulls, he knew they were dead. Perhaps this group was like Terminus, eating fellow travels. At the time, such an idea had seemed insane. Now it was the only conclusion Rick could make, considering the size of the group in front of him.

Yep, they were going to be killed and eaten. What a way to go.

He expected them to all go instantly and perhaps any other leader would have done that. Obviously the man, this Negan, had a large group. He certainly couldn’t waste time on humoring them if he had any hopes of feeding his people in such a dead world.

But Negan didn’t just kill him or his family, not right away. He started to talk, Rick slowly understanding the size of the ego that was in front of him. Clearly this man simply loved the sound of his own voice, of being the center of attention, and he had no problem in prolonging their deaths for a few more minutes of clearly playing at God.

And it was that crude monologuing that ended up saving them.


	2. Lost Men and Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the lovely comments and kudos! I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

_“Just take a fucking look outside,” growled Gareth. “You’ve got to have noticed it. Noticed the forest.”_

_“What about the forest?” Rick asked. He was boiling with anger at having his people thrown into a fucking box and he needed to understand just what the hell was going on. Clearly Terminus wasn’t the sanctuary they had hoped it was._

_“The silence,” Gareth replied. “The god damn silence! The animals are disappearing, getting fewer and fewer. And I’m sure you know we can’t eat those blasted creatures! All it does is make us sick.”_

_A horrible understanding dawned on Rick. “So you’re going to fucking eat us.”_

_“Where else are we going to get food? The world is dying.”_

_“Ever thought of farming?” If there was ever a wrong time for sarcasm, this was it, but Rick couldn’t help it as he stared in disgust at the people in front of him._

_“You think the plants are going to last? Soon we’re going to be the only thing left, us and those creatures and there’ll only be one way to keep living,” spit out Gareth. “You can’t blame us for this. The world is turning to ash and this is the only way to keep the human race living.”_

* * *

 

“And as if this stupid fucking day couldn’t get any fucking worse,” cried out Negan in over grandiose tones and smiles full of teeth. He’d been going on for a bit, talking about how he was going to have to pop every single one of their fucking heads and he really felt bad about doing it to the toddler but there wasn’t much else to be done. They’d broken into one of his outposts, killed his men, stolen some of their shit. They’d have to pay for it.

He swung his bat at Andrea, the action almost lazy as he grinned down at her. “I mean fuck. We already lost Dwight’s group to the fucking Sightless and our goddamn farmer. Do you realize what an absolute shitty day this is and how fucking great it’s going to be for Lucille to bash your skulls in?”

Rick assumed Negan meant the Muts when he called them the Sightless (plenty of groups had different names for them and it made sense seeing as most of them seemed to be lacking eyes). However, the singling out of a lost farmer seemed particularly odd. Why would Negan remember him over his other men? What good was a farmer in a world that no longer grew?

Thankfully Maggie was quicker than Rick in this realization as she shot out, “I’m a farmer!” If she’d been thinking, she would have come to the same conclusion as Rick, that it made no sense as to why Negan would need a farmer. However, she wasn’t thinking. Just acting and maybe prolonging their lives just a bit.

“Well no shit? You tryin’ to get my fucking hopes up beautiful?” Negan asked, swinging on Maggie with a narrowed gaze, his voice momentarily turning serious.

Everyone tensed as Negan finally focused on her. It seemed that the term hadn’t been thrown out at random. Negan’s interest, for whatever reason, was actually piqued by Maggie’s words.

“My daddy was a farmer,” Maggie quickly said. “I worked on his farm all my life. I’m good at it, know a lot and I’ve got decent medical experience too.”

“Already got my own damn doctor but I will say you have interested me,” Negan said with a laugh. He looked over their group and gave a solid nod. “Alright, I think Lucille can live with only fourteen fucks. Looks like it’s your lucky day lady.”

Rick couldn’t blame Maggie if her intention had been to just save herself or not. He’d done so many shitty things in his life that he found it difficult to truly put down anyone. Besides, Maggie had a life growing inside her, even if everyone had silently agreed none of them would live to see that time.

However, Rick wasn’t going to just let Negan decide their end. He thought fast and said, “You said you lost men, well we can replace them.”

“And who the fuck do you think you are?” Negan asked, turning on him.                               

“Rick. He’s the leader,” Simon responded.

“Well, Rick the prick, you realize that half the men I’m missing now is because of you, right? Why the hell would I let you sorry shits into my home?”

Rick cleared his throat. “Because clearly if you weren’t hurting from a loss of men, you wouldn’t have just spent the past few minutes complaining about it.”

Negan laughed, seeming to find Rick’s reasoning pretty damn funny. “Maybe so. Maybe so. But why the fuck would I want you fighting for me?”

Rick wracked his mind for a good response but before he could come up with one, he felt Negan grab his jacket collar.

“You know what Rick? You and your group are fucking lucky seeing as I find you two so damn interesting. Boys! Me and Rick will be right back! If anyone tries anything shoot ‘em dead!”

Rick automatically struggled but it was of little use as he was unable to really get to his feet as he felt Negan drag him across the ground and then throw him into the RV. Once he felt Negan’s hand leave his collar, Rick was scrambling to his feet and pulling out his hatchet. However, he froze at seeing the gun pointed at him, the baseball bat leaning against the wall.

“Damn you’re jumpy. I was fucking serious about talking Rick. If I decide to kill you it’s going to be good old Lucille that does the job, not this,” Negan laughed. “Now put the fucking axe down.”

Those final words dropped the teasing tone Negan had kept for most of his speech. The dangerous glint in his eyes told Rick he wasn’t joking now and Rick slowly complied to the demand. If he attacked, even if he did kill Negan, he’d likely end up dead due to the men outside. And if he sat down and talked to Negan? He could still very much end up dead.

But if he had ‘captured’ the man’s interest then who was to say that interest couldn’t very well save Rick and his family? He had to at least try.


	3. You Shits Have Gotten Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to do flashbacks that help build the world and explain what happened in every chapter, just in this one it didn't really fit and I didn't want to break up Rick and Negan's discussion. Anyway, thanks again and enjoy :)

They ended up sitting at the small table, Negan’s bat next to him, Rick’s hatchet hooked back on his belt. For the past few seconds, Negan’s smile had dropped and Rick finally saw the cold and calculating man that was covered up by the bravado and language. All jokes were being momentarily pushed aside.

“You killed seven of my men. How about I get a fucking reason?”

“We were hungry.”

“Well no shit. Y’all look like a ragtag band of fucking skeletons,” Negan responded. “I want to know what happened before that. Even when trying to imitate a shitty version of Jack Skelington you sorry asshats don’t look like you’ve been nomads that long.”

“We used to be but then…there was a community we were a part of for a time.” Rick’s hesitance no longer came from regret or anything like that. No matter how detestable, he’d done what he’d had to in order to save those closest to him. Now he was simply careful in what he said as it was difficult to tell what would convince Negan to keep them alive and what would assure their deaths. “Once everything started dying well…we didn’t stick around that long.”

“So you took your good old friends and family and got out of there before shit really hit the fan, huh?”

That was one way to put it. Rick simply nodded, allowing Negan to believe what he wanted to.

“Hmm, well you know what? Normally this wouldn’t be up for fucking debate. You see, you cross me in any way, shape, or form then chances are you get to meet old Lucille, a real nice and personal greeting. But you shits have gotten lucky. You see, besides you killing seven of my men, my stupid fuck Dwight got himself and four others axed off by the god damn Sightless so for once we actually got a little room to spare,” Negan said. “That and I’m not a huge fucking fan of killing little shits like that toddler or boy and girl but that still doesn’t mean I’m gonna let people into the Sanctuary that got nothing to provide.”

Rick couldn’t help but snort.

Right away, an extra layer of malice moved over Negan’s smile. “Care to share the joke Rick?”

His own smile quickly dropped. “Never mind.”

“That wasn’t really a suggestion. Now what’s given you the fucking giggles?”

“It’s just…the name is all,” he said, fingers holding onto his hatchet all the tighter. It was difficult to judge how Negan would react and the laugh that he got was equally surprising and expected.

“Ha! You like it? Pretty damn fitting if I do say so myself.”

“What? You’ve got plans on saving this husk of a planet?” retorted Rick.

“God damn right beautiful!”

Alright, so Negan was probably insane if he really believed that but then, weren’t most people by this point? If Rick’s final months (maybe years if they got lucky) were spent around a guy like this then at least he could say his life wouldn’t end up dull and boring.

“But point is, you fucks have to work to earn your keep. No freebies here and if you’re not useful,” Negan made a slashing motion across his throat and let out an over exaggerated noise, “then you’re gone. Same goes for any fucks we come into contact with. Unless they got something useful or we got the room and supplies, they’re dead. Can’t risk it. You willing to kill someone else like that?”

Oh if only Negan knew. Maybe Rick would tell him everything that had happened at their last community. For now though, he kept his mouth shut on the matter and simply nodded his head.

“Really? With your baby blues I would have pegged you for a god damn boy scout.”

“I was a sheriff.” He wasn’t sure why he just gave up that information like that. Maybe because it honestly didn’t mean anything anymore. Either way, the knowledge was out and Negan was clearly getting a laugh out of it.

“Shit. You would look good in uniform, wouldn’t you? Still, doesn’t tell me that you got the guts to do what I need.”

Well, since Rick had already given up that information so freely…he decided he wouldn’t tell him about Alexandria, could give the wrong impression. However, there were plenty of other stories to tell. “There was a time when my group had gotten broken up and these men threatened me and my son. I tore out his throat with my teeth and killed them both.”

Negan let out a long whistle, finally leaning back and seeming to fully relax. “Mark me down as fucking turned on. Hot damn, what I wouldn’t give to see that messed up shit.”

Rick ignored the words and the heated look that had popped up in Negan’s eyes as he said, “Believe me when I say, we’re willing to do whatever needs to be done to survive. And they’re all good workers out there. They won’t let you down.”

“Maybe so but you don’t look like one who’s to willing to give others control and your group, no matter how useful, doesn’t quite look like they’d be willing to break their family bonds and really become part of the Sanctuary,” said Negan. “So I can’t just—”

Rick jumped slightly at the sound of a walkie-talkie crackling to life.

_Sir we have a—_

“Fat Joey, you better have a good fucking reason for interrupting me.”

_There’s a herd headed your way sir! About seven minutes out. Looks to be about ten of them, medium sized!_

A herd? Those were rare and incredibly dangerous. He expected Negan to pack everything up and get everyone out of there but instead he stood up with a hoot and said, “I guess now’s your time to shine Rick!”

“What!?” Rick jumped up and followed Negan out the door of the RV. “You can’t possibly expect us to fight them!”

His people looked on confused, having no context for their conversation.

“Listen here Rick. Think of this as the last part of the whole application process. I’ll even give you guys your guns back and hold onto the kids and…what the fuck’s her name?”

“Maggie,” Rick growled out.

“Right. Sounds good. Arat! You’re on brat watch. Simon, get Maggie. Everyone else, move out. We got about seven minutes before the herd hits!”

Carl right away started to fight when he saw his sister begin crying and getting torn from Gabriel’s hands and then only fought harder when he realized ‘brat duty’ included him and Sophia. Rick didn’t move, couldn’t bring himself to say or do anything as Carl yelled out for him to do something. They would be safe at least, they would live at least one more day, and if this was what Rick had to do to prove to Negan that he was worthy then by god he would do it.

In seconds, the trucks and vehicles were gone leaving himself, Daryl, Carol, Michonne, Andrea, Tara, Glenn, Gabriel, Jesus, Aaron, and Cyndie along with all their guns again, and perhaps even a few extra as well.

All looked to him, confused and angry and scared, not knowing what was headed their way in a matter of minutes.


	4. To Prove Oneself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for those interested in this and reading it! I'm kind of just writing whatever comes to mind right now but I'll try to plan it out better in the upcoming chapters so I have a better idea as to how long this will be. Again thanks for the support and hope you enjoy :)

_“How the hell do you not know what’s going on?” asked the man. “Did you get hit on the head or something?”_

_Rick was still shaking hard, was still finding it hard to believe what he’d just seen. “I was…I was in a…a coma? I just…I just woke up.”_

_“Oh…god I’m sorry,” the man murmured, finally easing back. “It was hard enough for me to believe that all this was happening while I was experiencing it but to just wake up in the middle of this? I can’t imagine what that’s like.”_

_“And what is…it?”_

_“What month was it? What’s the last day you remember?”_

_“Uh, sometime in April. I think.”_

_“It’s been about six months since then.”_

_He hadn’t thought it was possible to become any more numb. Yet here he was, his skin growing colder and colder as the man gave him his story. He told him about the war that sprung up between North Korea and Japan, how the world got pulled into it, the first mutated creature that sprung out of its destruction._

_They tried to isolate the incident, quarantine the zone off, but within six months its effects had already spread across Asia, Europe, and even onto the Americas._

_For humans, the disease, radiation, plague, mutation, whatever it was, killed most instantly. People just started dropping dead, like the guy’s coworkers, friends, his wife. He was just thankful he and his son were immune. As far as he knew, if you were immune you were safe but only from turning into one of those creatures._

_Whole governments started to fall after that and then the animals started to mutate. Some were fine but others changed into these grotesque things. Their forms differed and a lot of times you could tell what they’d originally been but there was a commonality between them where the deterioration of fur, scales, and feathers revealed fleshy skin and often their eyes fell away._

_“Started calling them Muts. Short for mutations. I think I heard it on TV. Back when TV still worked,” sighed the man. “I know it’s a lot to still take in but I’ll answer any questions you’ve got if I can.”_

_In that moment, there was only one question he was able to push out. “What’s your name?”_

_“Uh…Morgan. Morgan Jones.”_

* * *

 

“Those that can climb the trees do so and get in position! Everyone else stay together! We’ve got ten Muts headed our way, about average size!” Rick yelled out. He could tell that no matter how confused nor how scared his people were, they weren’t going to argue with a threat like that headed their way.

One Mut was dangerous enough. Ten meant that a mistake would certainly get someone and the person beside them killed. Rick knew that no matter what, that person wouldn’t be him and he was sure everyone else felt the same. This wouldn’t be the last time they saw Carl and Maggie and Sophia and Judith.

Tara got on his right, Glenn on his left as they stared in the direction that the Muts were supposedly coming from.

“Why the hell did they leave? Where’s Maggie?” hissed Glenn.

“It’s a test,” Rick growled back, “and don’t fucking argue with it because the only way we’re seeing the rest of our family now is making it out of this alive. Now remember to hold form and get as many down with bullets that we can. I don’t want them getting close if we can avoid it!”

Everyone nodded, guns drawn, eyes peeled into the distance as they were finally able to focus on the herd in front of them. It was clear that once the Muts caught their scent their speed and focus increased. Cyndie, Andrea, and Michonne had managed to find purchase in the dead trees and the three women raised their guns at the ready, eyes focusing down their respective scopes.

Everyone else shifted on their feet, guns at the ready. Muts were always more dangerous the closer they got.

The women started firing off first once the creatures came within range. When Rick saw one of them stray from the pack to try and circle around them, Rick quickly moved with Tara and Daryl, firing at the thing in quick succession as they aimed for the creature’s head.

The Muts moved fast enough to avoid some gunshots and the increased thickness of their skulls made death uncertain but with so many people firing on them at once the chances had certainly risen. They managed to fall six before they finally reached them, certainly more than Rick could have hoped for.

The first one hit Jesus head on. Thankfully he’d already brought out his knife and the blade lodged itself into the Mut’s chest. However, the creature would have still easily torn him apart if Carol hadn’t been quick enough to put two in the Mut’s head. Jesus got out from under the creature and fired on another one headed his way.

Gabriel got nearly torn in two when he forgot to look behind him but thankfully Aaron had been watching his back. He got Gabriel out of the way but got slashed across his chest for it, hitting the ground hard with a cry of pain. Glenn was on him in seconds slashing at the Mut until he was able to get his gun out again and fired along with Michonne from the trees.

Rick swiveled his head in search of the last one only to see Tara had gotten singled out. Shit he’d—

Before he could react, Andrea dropped from the tree, landing squarely on the Mut’s shoulders. She got a knife into its neck and tore through it, purple blood spilling onto her and the surrounding ground. The Mut was still very much alive though, rounding on her with a howl that shook the surrounding area. As it successfully knocked her onto the ground, Tara and Carol managed to finish it off.

Rick swiveled around to double check that Negan’s men hadn’t miscounted but no other Muts were visible through the dead trees. Satisfied that they had successfully taken down the herd, he rushed to Andrea who was shakily pushing herself onto her feet.

“You idiot! What the hell was that?” growled Rick as he pulled her the rest of the way up.

“Oh fuck off Rick. You would have done the same thing,” muttered Andrea as she shook her head. “Besides, Aaron should be the one you’re worrying about right now.”

Right, Rick had seen one of the Mut’s claws actually sink into him. Whereas the others would probably only have bruises, though Jesus might have a broken rip, Aaron’s shirt was quickly darkening.

Gabriel and Jesus were already by his side, putting pressure on the wound as best they could. Aaron’s skin had already turned a pasty white.

“He needs medical help Rick,” said Carol with a narrowed gaze.

“Yeah, help that I bet Negan and his people could provide,” Andrea spit out.

Suddenly everyone except for Gabriel and Jesus who were focused on helping Aaron had spun on him.

“Where’s Maggie? Why did they take her?” asked Glenn.

Tara swallowed uncertainly. “Are they even coming back?”

“Maggie and the kids are safe, ok? This was all Negan’s sick idea of a test. They’ll be back,” Rick said just as he realized Negan hadn’t really explained what would happen after all this. Despite how sure his voice had been, he actually had no idea what was going to happen.

To try and expel the burning gazes, he quickly moved over to Aaron, helping the others to tear off the shirt.

“How you holding up?” Rick gently asked.

“Intestines are still in,” Aaron weakly replied, a poor attempt at humor.

“I’m so sorry. I should have been paying attention! I should have—”

“Shut Gabe,” mumbled Aaron. “Wasn’t your fault. Should have been quicker.”

Gabriel looked like he’d rather argue but Jesus quickly shot him a glare that shut him down. The last thing Aaron needed to do was to talk. Just look at him, Rick could tell that there was no maybe. Aaron was going to bleed out if they couldn’t get him proper medical treatment and there was no certainty that Negan was actually coming back.

Fuck. Had Rick just screwed them all—

No, there was the sound of a truck. Rick felt like he wanted to collapse in relief as heads turned and saw the truck approaching. Simon was the one who jumped out, a pleased grin clearly plastered on his face.

“You people are pretty damn good. And you impressed Negan which is a hard thing to do.”

“Aaron needs a doctor. We—”

“First off Rick, I said you impressed the man,” interrupted Simon. “Don’t take that to mean you can start making fucking demands. But thankfully, after the show you put on the boss is feeling generous so we will get  this poor sap some help, ok? Cause we’re just that damn generous. So hurry up and get in the truck.”

Perhaps if Aaron hadn’t been bleeding out in the dirt and sand, there would have been more of an argument but as it stood, everyone moved quickly to leave. When Rick tried to walk past Simon though, the man grabbed his arm and went, “Oh no. You get to ride up front with me and have a little chat.”

Michonne hesitated at hearing that, shooting him a wary look but Rick waved her on. The faster they got to Negan’s ‘sanctuary’ the faster Aaron would get help.

Rick climbed into the front of the truck and after making sure everyone was settled in the back, Simon got in and began driving through the graveyard.

“First of all, if your little story about biting another man’s throat out is true, then I got orders to shut any shit down should you decide to try it.”

“Why the hell would I do anything?” They had his kid, now had his family, and they were about to go into the heart of their base. Why would he risk it?

“That boy, your son I guess, he’s got a broken arm. And before you even _think_ about going off he broke Arat’s nose! Honestly, you’re lucky she didn’t do worse.”

Rick could already feel himself bristling but at Simon’s narrowed gaze, he managed to hold himself back.

“Hey, stop with the fucking stink eye. If anything you should be proud of your kid. No one gets a fucking hit on Arat and I mean no one.”

Rick simply kept himself from reacting, slowly breathing through his nose as he stared out at the desolate waste. They passed a makeshift tower that Rick assumed had been used to keep an eye on their skirmish along with the surrounding areas.

“What’s going to happen when we get there?” Rick asked instead.

“Well we’ll ship that pasty guy off to Dr. Carson and give the rest of y’all the tour, help you get settled, and explain how the system works. Everyone works, everyone provides. If you can’t provide…well…”

“That won’t be a problem,” Rick assured him.

“Glad to hear it cause boy does Negan have plans for you.”


End file.
